Emmett and Rosalie, The baby's coming
by oscarlight
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie are a beautiful couple. Destined to become vampires on Emmett's 16th birthday, will Rosalie agree? Rosalie's lives in a broken home, when she is kicked out because she is pregnant will Emmett take her in? or will she left on the streets to die?


**Chapter 1 At School**

(R pov)

"Emmett kiss me!" I said impatiently.

"What?" he looked down at me confused.

"They're looking at us, kiss me!" I repeated. He laughed then kissed me on the lips. I looked over at the school kids that were staring at us. I smiled and flicked my hair. "Rose stop it everyone knows your beautiful." He smiled and put his arm around me. I hugged him back as we made our way into the cafeteria. "So Rosalie when are you gonna get married?" Alice smiled sweetly from across the table. "Alice!" Emmett growled through his teeth.

"Babe it's fine, I know we are both thinking about it." I squeezed his hand whilst smiling at Alice.

"Sorry, I just get so excited," apologised Alice. "Jasper your quiet, what's up?" Alice looked to Jasper. "Nothing much," he smiled and carried on eating his apple.

"Well I'll see you after sixth period" smiled Emmett. "Don't have too much fun in French babe," I said kissing him. The afternoon went slowly maybe because I couldn't wait to go to Emmetts tonight, it was going to be very eventful.

I walked down the steps into the school yard, searching for Emmett. "Over here Rose!" shouted Emmet. I strutted over to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Getting excited about tonight, are we?" Emmett whispered in my ear. "SHHH" I hissed thumping him jokily in the chest.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Emmett said, as he led me to his Jeep Wrangler. I slid into the passenger seat next to him. The car roared to life, Emmett revved the engine clearly trying to impress me. "You don't have to impress me" I said stroking his face. The jeep reversed and promptly left the school gates.

" So we've got the house to ourselves then?" I asked when we had reached the main road. He turned and grinned.

"Yep, Alice is at yours and Jaspers house and my parents are out hunting," I nodded adn turned to look out of the window. When I first met Emmett and we fell in love he had told me everything, about how his parents Carlisle and Esmee were vampires. I was a little scared at first but then I met them and found out how nice they all were. Esmee is more of a mom to me than my real mom could ever be and Carlisle is the most understanding person I know.

**Chapter 2 Emmetts house**

We finally reached the drive that led to Emmetts house. The house itself was hidden amongst the trees, it was so perfect.

The Jeep parked, Emmett opened the door taking my hand in his. "Come on in," Emmett gestured to the big glass door. The house was so spacious, so carefully designed. Compared to my tiny apartment this was a palace. I dumped my bag by the door following Emmett into the kitchen.  
"Up the stairs, first door on the right. Go make yourself compfy" smiled Emmett. I nodded with a seductive smile and proceded up the stairs to Emmetts room. His room was big, the walls were coated in posters and in the corner of the room was a beer fridge. I walked across to the bed and sat down.

" I love you" said Emmett whilst leaning agaist the door. "I love you too" I kissed him passionatly. I did truly love him, I had never met a man like Emmett, he made feel special, he made me feel wanted.

He kissed me back, eventually we crashed to the bed.

One thing led to another and ...

**Chapter 3 6 Weeks Later**

(Em pov)

" Hey is the Jeep fixed yet?" Alice stepped down into the garage. I wriggled out from under the engine of the Jeep. "Sorry Alice, I am waiting for the delivery of a new part, she isn't gonna be running in a while" I said cleaning my tools.

"Oh I'll have to take the porshe." Said Alice heading ack into the kitchen. The door bell rang. "Emmett can you get that," yelled Alice.

I put down my spanner and jogged on over to the front door. It was Rosalie.

"Rose whats up" I said. Tears were streaming her face, an old scraggy holdall was by her feet, her pink rucksack slumped over her shoulder.

"Rose, what happened? Baby." She fell into my arms. I placed gently on the sofa, and looked into her eyes. "Rose look at me, Who's hurt you?" She sobbed wiping away her tears. "Alice can you get us a tissue here please." I looked at her with desperation. When Rose finally stopped crying she began to talk. "It's my Mom, she k..k..kicked me out!" She began to cry again, her head fell into her hands.

"Shhh, shhhh...Rose it's ok, your here now!" I said trying to comfort her.

"She knows.." said said inbetween sobs.

She turned her face from me and clutched her stomache.

"What Rosalie, what does she know?" I said squeezing her hand.

She bit her lip, wiping away the tears that has forme in her eyes.

" She found out that.. Well she found out that" she stuttered looking at the floor.

"That..." I prompted.

"I'm Pregnant!" she said looking at me, ashamed. I took a step back from her amazed. " Emmett, you ok?" Rosalie looked up at me, worried that this news was too much for me to take. Emotions ran through me. Angry that Rosalie had been kicked out, Worried about being a young parent. What would people say?

"Oh Rose!" I cried scooping her up into my arms. I was crying now but these were tears of happiness and joy.

**Chapter 8 Nine Months Later**

It's been Nine months since I found out that I was pregnant. The baby is due next week. I am so excited but I think Emmett is more excited than me! Carlisle is so kind he's letting us use one of the spare rooms as a nursery. I am going shopping with Alice today for baby stuff whilst Emmett builds the nursury. "Rose, have fun today" said Emmett consuming me with a big bear hug.

"I will babe, don't go hurting yourself" I said kissing him. My bump was huge, I couldn't wear any of my old clothes but it will be worth it when she comes.

Emmett helped me get into the passenger seat in the Jeep. "Emmett isn't this your car?" I questioned. "It is but your baby stuff isn't gonna fit in the porshe" he grinned kissing me again. The Jeep started and the door closed. "Ready?" said Alice who was clearly very excited. I nodded and stared down at my enormous belly. "She is gonna be spoilt rotten" I said stroking the bump.

"The shop isn't far, it's on the edge of town" said Alice concentrating on the road.

She was right the shop wasnt far, it was a small boutique called Tiny Toes. We pulled up right outside and Alice helped me sown from the high seat. Alice held the door of the shop open for me. It was like walking into a cloud of fragrance. It smelt gorgeous in here, it was a sweet, innocent smell. The shop was rammed with baby stuff. There were shelves of toys, little out fits and booty's. The back of the shop contained pushchairs, carry cots and car seats. I could spend the whole day in here. "Welcome to Tiny Toes, how may I help you?" I red headed lady stepped out from behind the counter and approached Alice and I. "Well..."said Alice pulling out a shopping list. "Lets start with outfits smiled the woman. We followed her over to a sofa area. I placed myself on the double sofa. Alice joined me whilst the woman began to collect items of clothing from the store. "Boy, Girl or unsure?" The woman said peering round the corner. "Girl" I said proudly clutching my bump.

The woman returned with beautiful pink boxes, she place them on the table and opened the first box. The clothing inside was hidden by pink tissue paper. She carefully lifted the out fit from the box. "Now this item is truly beautiful" said the woman producing a pink dress. The dress was a light pink with embroidered pattern on the front. "We'll take one in this colour and another in the lilac." Said Alice rumagining through more tissue paper. In the end we bought seven sleep suits, 7 complete outfits, 5 bibs and lots of matching booty's.


End file.
